


New year's resolutions

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: New year's is arriving and Sylvie decides to work things out.Written before 903 airing bit I think this still works.Thanks to the amazing KaeCooks for helping me with my broken English.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	New year's resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies.
> 
> Happy new year... It's looks like it's not going to be so different but... Let's hope.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed watching Sylvie Brett in a green jacket tonight.

It was New Year’s Eve. Sylvie was now settled in her favorite spot at the bar. Hermann had jokingly told her that he was going to engrave her name on that stool. She would come every free night and sit there to talk to Stella. Even when any of the guys invited her to sit with them at a table, she declined, content to stay on her stool, memorizing how Stella made every fancy cocktail on the menu.

After a couple of days, she decided not to completely avoid Matt Casey. Before that night he showed up at her apartment, they were just coworkers and friends… they could go back to that. She could live with that, just being friends. She repeats those words to herself every time they run into each other. It’s easy and it’s civil as they nod to each other and walk away.

"You missed the mint leaves," Sylvie pointed out to Stella, who was mixing a drink.

"You missed talking to…"

"Don't." Sylvie interrupted her friend. "We've talked about this. If I act like it never happened then it never did."

"Sure, you have the magic power to erase 2 years of your life and about a year of feelings." 

Sylvie was about to say something but Stella cut her off. "I'm so tired of your denial. I'm team Brett all the way but at least the man is trying."

Sylvie turned to look at Matt. She knew he was looking at her and now she was kind of used to feeling his eyes on her constantly, like waiting for her to surprise him somehow.

"And I was thinking a little more into team Casey's point of view." Stella poured the cocktail in a martini glass.

"You were or Kelly and you were?" She took another sip of her cocktail.

"I think out loud, Kelly listens, but that's not the point. The point is that I think you were a little unfair that night."

"What?" Sylvie was really in shock. Stella had told her, repeatedly, how proud she was of putting herself first when he asked her about Gabby. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just -" Stella took a moment to choose her words. "You asked him if he would choose Gabby over you -" Sylvie nodded. "- but the thing is… you choose her over you every time."

"I don't understand what are you saying."

"The last time she came… Foster told me you told Casey to go with her to that fundraiser."

"I thought it would make him happy."

"But I'm sure you did it because you think he would be happier with her than with you."

Sylvie's face went blank. "He needed…"

"I'm certain that he asked you because he wasn't sure. If he really loves her as much as you think he does, I'm sure he wouldn't have doubted himself, wouldn’t have asked you about it. Like he didn't think before jumping out..."

"That's…" she was going to try to contradict Stella. "A really good point."

"And that night… asking him was the right thing to do and when he said he didn’t know…" Stella rolled her eyes. "You didn't give him time to think."

"Should I have let things go further?".

"God knows both of you need to get some action." Sylvie slapped Stella's shoulder. "No, I'm saying men think at a different speed. You were wrong not letting him explain… but I don't think he can put it into words." Now Stella looked at him and Matt immediately averted his gaze, but didn’t turn away. "The man is doing what he does best in relationships. He's letting you decide the next step no matter if it's as your friend or as your partner or as his baby mama."

Sylvie smiled and blushed. "Do you think…?"

"Girl, if looks could get you knocked up you would be the Von Trapp family singing show by now."

"I miss him." She turned to where she knew Matt was sitting and when their eyes met, both of them signed.

"He has tried but you shut him out of even talking to you and the man just accepts it. It's annoying, you know?"

"What's your advice?" Sylvie gulped the last of her drink.

"First. Admit that this distance you put between you and him is hurting more than it's helping."

"I will accept that."

"Second. Admit that even if he had said that he would choose you over Dawson you would have not believed him. Any answer was the wrong answer. I'm even sure you would send him to meet her… again."

"Okay."

"Third. I know you will regret it if you at least don't try once. You know he has feelings for you…"

Sylvie interrupted her, " - regardless of Gabby."

"Still feelings. Even with both of your past histories. It may work and it may not, it may not work for reasons beyond Dawson but it's better to love and lose than never love at all. Not that you don't already love each other".

"And fourth?"

"You really want to kiss him again."

\-----

Matt had a silly smile on his face. He would never admit it, but he was happy that Sylvie was struggling with keeping distance from him. That gave him hope.

"Stella is right," Kelly told Matt after seeing him looking at Sylvie once again. "You two are annoying."

"What are you talking about?" 

Kelly just looked at him, he knew what his best friend was talking about. 

"I know…” Matt conceded, “but what else can I do?"

"Insist." Matt looked at him in disbelief. "Not in a creepy way, but… if you two were friends at least try to be her friend again… in a natural way, not talking about other feelings … just being the way you were."

"I can't force her."

"I don't think you would be forcing your friendship, that came naturally for both of you."

"But after what I said… she keeps bringing up Gabby."

"Then don't let her… sure you have a history… but I'm almost certain that she's only using Dawson as an excuse to not get hurt."

"I would never hurt her," Matt said, a little defensive.

"She's scared, in the last year she's been abandoned in so many different ways. I'm sure she's scared to lose you and to lose everyone if someone's opinion is that she's betraying Dawson."

"I don't think anybody would think that."

"I'm sure no one would, but Brett's brain works in interesting ways."

Matt looked again at Sylvie, who was now staring at him. They both smiled and then Sylvie took her phone and started texting, soon his phone started buzzing and he saw her name on the incoming text: "outside to talk?" He just grabbed his jacket and followed as she opened Molly's door.

"That was weird. Right?" Mouch asked Stella.

"Not at all." Stella said, winking at Severide.

\---

Matt could not help but smile. He was glad that this time Sylvie was the one starting their interaction, now without the possibility of the alarm calling them away and no chance of them being hurt on a call. He waited for her to start talking.

"Did you change the bandage?" she asked, brushing her gloved hand across the bandage on his cheek.

"I forgot," Matt said, sounding really ashamed of himself. "Maybe you could help me later."

Sylvie, realizing the intimacy of her touch, quickly took a step back and looked to the ground. Then looked back at him. She’d come out here to talk to him about what happened between them, but couldn’t summon up the courage to breach that subject just yet. She decided on something in safer conversational territory. "Do you have any new year's resolutions?"

Matt opened his eyes, surprised. "I do"

"Really?" She said, tucking her hands in her jacket. "Can you share them?".

"Of course. First… moving out of Severide's." Sylvie chuckled and he couldn’t help but chuckling too. "Trying not to fall from the truck's ladders… again".

"Very wise."

"Thinking before speaking... Especially to you."

That struck a nerve… and she felt really bad about it. "Matt…"

"And trying to be more patient. Do you have any?"

"Well," she took a list out of her pocket. "Be more positive."

"Come on, you are always…"

"I was but after so much happening in my life this year I lost it. It just feels like I’m starting to ask what else can go wrong."

"Okay."

"Think about me first and think less about what other people think or feel."

"That one is a great one. Sometimes you are so selfless."

"Look who's talking," Sylvie said with a smile. "Also being a good big sister. I'm a sister but I was always the baby sister."

Matt smiled, just to think about Sylvie playing with baby Amelia melted his heart.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about… Matt I need to apologize."

"Why?" He was really confused.

"I was just thinking about that night we - you know - and I think I wasn't being fair with you," she said, one hand wringing nervously around her wrist.

"Sylvie," he said, reaching for her hand. "I understand why you asked… I kind of get it."

"It's just that… I can't risk losing you too. Every single relationship in my life changed in the last year, so I was scared to lose the only person who has been with me all the way. And I'm even more sorry that I created this distance between us."

"That was on me…" Matt tried to clarify

"No, you were only respecting…" They both smiled and sighed. 

"So it's my resolution to try to fix things… I need to stop thinking that if I act like it never happened then it never did."

Matt laughed a little. "Do you do that often?" He knew the answer but didn’t like that it applied to their friendship.

"Come on!" They both turned when they heard Gallo's voice. "1 minute to the new year."

They walked together and Matt opened the door for her. Sylvie ran to get the tray with champagne glasses.

"Guess someone had a good talk," Stella said to Casey. "That almost smile looks good on you."

The countdown started and Matt looked around to find Sylvie, he found her standing next to Chloe, who was whispering something into her ear. He could see how much Sylvie fought the urge to hug her. But she just made a sign to close her lips. He hoped that Sylvie would tell him that secret even if he could imagine what he was since Chloe was the only one without a champagne glass.

"4…" Sylvie raised her head to look at him. "3…" both started walking towards each other. "2…" They stood one in front of the other. "1". Everyone yelled and started holding each other. Matt looked at her asking for her permission without words, she just nodded. So he leaned and softly gave her a quick kiss.

"Happy new year, Sylvie," he smiled. 

"Happy new year Matt." She hugged him and she could feel how he kissed the top of her head. When they pulled apart everyone started to come close to hug. After all the toast everyone started going home, when Sylvie looked around he saw Matt was gone. She took her coat off and went home. She had changed into their PJs and was finishing brushing her teeth when she heard someone knocking at her door. Her heart started raising fast because she knew how he knocked.

"Hi," she said while opening the door. 

Matt was a little surprised that she didn't hesitate to open. "Do you open the door without looking? at this hour?" He said in a reprimanding tone but she just smiled. "Could you ask me again?"

Sylvie's smile faded. Why would he bring that back? "Matt…"

"Actually… I think I need you to change the way you asked that night. Can I come in?"

Sylvie moved to let him in and then closed the door. "What do you mean?"

"I have repeated that night like a million times in my mind, wondering what was the right answer and there's no right answer to the way you asked." Sylvie sat on the left side of the couch and Matt sat on the other side. "I believe the question should have been… Would I choose Gabby over you?"

Sylvie looked up and blushed. "Would you?"

Matt took a moment and looked into her eyes. "Ask the full question."

"Would you choose me over Gabby?" She stopped breathing, scared of the answer.

Matt smiled. "Of course."

Sylvie took a deep breath. "Really?"

"Absolutely, but now I need to ask you one thing," Matt reached for her hand. "If Gabby came back and asked me to go with her… would you tell me to go?" Sylvie opened her eyes, surprised, she wasn't the only one who needed reaffirmation. She studied his face, his inquisitive look and his nervously clenched jaw. "I…" she paused, "I would let you decide."

"Sylvie." He sounded a little defeated. "I'm asking you if you would fight for me… for us."

"I'm scared of…"

"You needed to hear that I would choose you over Gabby, I need to hear it too…"

She smiled and that made Matt's heart beat faster. "I would absolutely fight for you."

Matt pulled her into his arms. "I would love to tell you that everything is going to be perfect and last forever but I can't." Sylvie looked at him. "But I promise I'll do my best trying."

"That sounds perfect to me." Sylvie turned her head to kiss him but he interrupted her. "You didn't tell me your last resolution."

She chuckled. "Not trying to guess what other people are thinking… especially you."

"Good. So I need to make it clear… I'm not still in love with Gabby."

"I know." She relaxed in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. See you next time.
> 
> Be save and healthy.


End file.
